Allie's Blood Worm
by Deathbrod
Summary: (CYOA) A poor guy got ROB'ed and found himself being reincarnated as Allie Lopez, an African American living in Brockton Bay. Not only does that mean E88 will be a problem but she is a vampire with the one that sired her is after her. Worse yet the poor guy has only read fanfiction. How will Allie save the world or will she just be another broken failure in Earth Bet. Lemons Later


**Chapter 1**

Two beings spiral through the starry void. As they approach their chosen world, they shatter. And countless shards seed that world and its alternates/parallels. Taking root in the minds of the desperate and the broken and giving them power beyond mere humanity, only at the cost of constant conflict.

The beings have done this countless times, the cycle is older than our species. But all things must end. Something goes wrong. A dark stranger, another entity, intervenes and one being falls. Its mate remains, much reduced and bereft of all purpose.

This last broken cycle grinds pointlessly on, driving a thousand Earths to destruction.

Darkness

Darkness and pain

…

The darkness and pain fade. I do not know how long I groaned in pain as I lay on the hard and cold floor.

Huh I can now feel apparently. My other senses begin to return.

The sound of cars traveling along the street.

The smell of… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL! IT SMELLS LIKE GARBAGE!

The darkness fades and light returns as I open my eyes and… PAIN. Yep all I see is white. I blink my eyes and raised my arms to block the light.

Yes, I am no longer laying on the ground. I'm not sure when but know I'm sitting up with my back against the wall.

My vision returns and... Why am I in an alley.

 _I'm in an alley because I skipped school._ I thought.

…

I blinked.

…

Yep. Skipped school.

…

That's right a 25 (15) year old guy (girl) skipped school. I thought to myself whilst strangely hearing a female voice speak along with my thoughts.

…

I blinked. Again

I look down…

…

Breasts.

…

Boobs.

…

My mind froze…

 _Of course, I have breasts. I am a girl and I can proudly say I'm not flat chested. I have a C cup size._ I proudly thought to myself, feeling assured and confidante in my assets.

( _WHAT THE HELL! WHY DO I HAVE BOOBS! I'M A GUY!_ Screamed a male voice in my head)

…

Wait… Why is there a male voice in my head?

The answer does not come to me right away as I force myself to my feet. I lean against the wall for support as I gather my thoughts.

…

 _Fuck (Fuck)_ , thought two different voices simultaneously for different reasons.

The female mind was shocked and horrified on all that may happen in the future. The bombings, the S9, and many more. Worse the fucking Golden Morning was in her future. The shock of learning her world was nothing more than a story.

The male mind was shocked and horrified to find itself uplifted out of his life and put into a girl all because of the CYOA he made. He didn't read the story but he had read many fanfictions and thus knew a great deal of the future.

The pain returned and with it my vision swam. I groaned in pain and waited. When the pain faded a sense of relief filled me. I knew who I was now.

My name is Allie Lopez. I was born on June 20, 1995. My parents died six months after my birth. They were murdered by Nazis. I was raised by my Aunt along with my older sister. Since she lived alone with two children we received some money every few months but we were still rather poor. As such I begun a career as a thief as I grew up Brockton Bay. I attend Winslow High. About three months ago, I was out trying to earn myself some cash by working with the Merchants when we got attacked. I should have abandoned the drug heads but instead I had chosen to fight. We lost and I was horrified to learn that monsters existed in our world. I learned this truth as I watched a man drain the blood out of the Merchants. It is said that no good deed goes unpunished. This proved true as the leader of the vampires decided to take me in his monster clan. He turned me into a vampire and then declared me his pet, slave, and toy. He wanted to break me and thus I had learned I was saved from a fate worse than death. He had not compelled me to obey. He allowed me to return home but would call me with his mind to return too him every night. He lived in a old smugglers hideout that can be accessed through the sewers. I survived his torture and abuse.

One night I was ordered to take care of a prisoner. We became friends during her captivity. I decided I would save her.

I had skipped school today and sneaked into the Bishop's Nest. It was easy since Bishop did not want to attract attention by causing several people disappearances as he forcibly recruits new blood. As such the majority of Bishop's soldiers were away living ordinary lives with family or day jobs.

Yes the vampires could go out during the day. Our weakness included holy objects and the sun was indeed a holy object but not lethally holy to a vampire. The sunlight only weakened our abilities and cause us discomfort. All our supernatural abilities, including empathic senses, were reduced by nearly half. (Think the Devils from Highschool DXD)

I managed to free the prisoner but we were spotted by the few guards Bishop left behind. We had somehow escaped but...

My eyes snapped to my side and I gazed sadly at the lifeless form beside me. She was leaned up against the wall with her head fallen down and her red hair covering her face. Her dirty black shirt was stained with blood from a bullet wound in her gut.

I suddenly became aware of the weight around my neck. An Amulet of Protection gifted to me by a witch. The corpse beside me is the body of that very witch. Regina Tanner is dead. My friend is dead.

* * *

A/N: This is a rather short chapter but I do plan on making longer chapters in the future. The length of the chapters will be based on the flow of the story so some chapters will be long while others will be short. This is my first story so I hope you enjoy. I used the (Nightgazer's Old Lighter-Darker Version Worm: CYOA 1.1) CYOA. This build for my character is below.

Method of Arrival:  
Reincarnation (Allie Lopez)  
Reincarnated on January 11, 2011

Difficulty:  
Hard (+250)

Disadvantages:  
Geas Level 1  
prone to finder-tapping when anxious (+4)  
Wanted  
E88 (+4)  
Bishop's Nest (+4)  
Anomaly Magnet (+4)  
Nudist Level 1  
Sleeps in the nude (+18)

Darker Choices: Vampire (-46)

Advantages  
Out of Context Power (-0 +vampire)  
Gymnast (-5)

Recruits  
The Highwayman and the Butterfly  
The Steel Demons  
The Seraphim

Inventory  
clothes  
Amulet of Protection  
old cellphone  
$233

Your probably wondering why the advantages are so empty. That is because I wanted to rely on my own strength/skill and not the advantages. Also the Recruits section did not mention any point payment so I selected the recruits without payment. I have not decided on what will happen with the recruits. I only wanted them in the story. They may be allies in the future or enemies. Since the date Taylor triggered was not exactly given I chose to make it January 11, 2011 the exact moment the story starts. Why? I chose this moment because, I did not want any of my actions to stop Taylor's trigger event. The relationship or maybe lack thereof between Allie and Taylor will be mentioned in a later chapter, possibly the next chapter.


End file.
